comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vlad Dracula (Earth-7045)
Vlad III Dracula is the current lord of the vampires, born as the Vlad the Impaler to be the Voivode of Wallachia. Driven by lusts for power, companionship, and blood, his centuries of undead existence have brought him into conflict with vampire hunters (like his descendant Frank Drake), other immortals, and most recently, superpowered heroes (particularly Blade). Dracula has a vast network of loyal servants, cultists, brides, and minions, who assist him and will attempt to resurrect him if he is slain. History The life of Dracula before the modern day is a combination of his real life & main Marvel universe counterparts, with his real life taking more precedence. more to be added Powers & Abilities * Lower stats pre-vampire Powers *'Vampirism': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Regenerative Healing Factor' **'Immortality' **'Fangs' **'Hypnotism' **'Shapeshifting': Dracula is able to shapeshift into bats, rats, a wolf, and mist. He can also turn into human-sized or larger wolfen and bat-like forms. **'Sorcery': Dracula is a very powerful magician. He is able to summon and command lesser vampires, undead, packs of wild dogs, bats, and rats. **'Weather Manipulation' **'Mind Control': a person bitten by Dracula is able to be influenced by him through a sort of empathic link. Only beings of exceptionally strong wills are capable of resisting him. Abilities Dracula is an accomplished swordsman and magician. He possesses a gifted intellect. Weaknesses Dracula, like all vampires, has a number of special vulnerabilities. His greatest weakness, like that of other vampires, is that he must ingest about one quart of fresh blood in order to maintain his vitality. Otherwise, his powers will steadily decrease to the point where he enters a comatose state. Dracula is highly allergic to silver and can be severely injured, or killed, with silver weaponry. If Dracula is injured by silver, his recovery time is considerably slower than normal. Dracula is also unable to withstand exposure to direct sunlight that could burn him. His tissue begins to instantly dry up and will crumble to powder within a matter of moments. Dracula can be killed by having a wooden stake plunged into his heart, somehow interrupting the mystical energies that keep him alive. Dracula can also be killed by being decapitated and being exposed to fire. Dracula can also be affected by religious icons, such as the Star of David or a crucifix for example. Dracula is affected by the strength of the wielder's faith in the icon and religion it represents, not the size of the icon itself. Dracula must rest within his coffin during daylight hours. He must line his coffin with soil from his homeland in order to both sustain his power and travel more than 100 miles from his birthplace. Trivia *Every few years, Dracula spends some time updating his memoirs. *"Dracula" is a transfer to English of a Romanian patronymic that is variously translated as Dragwlya, Dragkwlya, Dragulea, Dragolea, and Drăculea. It names Vlad a son of Dracul, the epithet of his father. The epithet derives from the Romanian noun "drac" for "dragon", their version of Latin "draco". *Exploits during Victorian England would inspire writer Bram Stoker to write Dracula. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Transylvanians Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:White Skin Category:Animal Traits Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Royalty Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Healing Factor Category:Immortals Category:Hypnotism Category:Shape Shifting Category:Sorcery Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Zoopathy Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Mind Control Category:Intimidation Category:Army at Disposal Category:Vulnerability to Fire Category:Christians Category:Dracula Family Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Blade's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Dracula